Black Monday: Alternate Ending
by YoyoyoMartin
Summary: What if the episode Black Monday ended differently?
1. Chapter 1: Captured Saturdays

**Black Monday: Alternate Ending**

**Chapter 1: Captured Saturdays**

On the final scene of the 2nd scene the 2 Saturdays (Drew and Zak) where surrounded by the Monday family

(Komodo Monday's Point of view)

Komodo Monday says to the 2 Saturdays "Now listen here Saturdays *hissssss* your family members are captured and there's no one to help you Saturdays so now here is our choice: Surrender or be killed. Your choice Saturdays." Komodo Monday said as he smile evily.

The Mondays laughed since they captured the rest of the Saturdays their objective is almost done, their next objective is to send them to the shadow world.

Drew Saturday and Zak Saturday look each other horror

(Drew Saturday' Point of view)

I half kneel in front of Zak because he was scared and so am I. "Zak honey I know your scared as I do. Now we need to surrender because we got no choice right now honey and nobody will be hurt." I said with a small smile in order for Zak not to be scared.

Zak said "Ok Mom I trust you that we will surrender ourselves to the Mondays."

I said to them "Ok Monday you got us you surrounded us and you captured my family we surrendered" I said to them as we raise our hands up in order for them to know that we surrender.

The Monday cheered at last capturing the rest of the Saturdays now their next objective is send them to he Shadow world.

Doc Monday said something as he was cheering loudly: "Bad Copy!, Bad Copy!, Bad Copy!.

The rest of the Saturdays are now captured what do you think would happen to them? Stay tuned for more chapters


	2. Chapter 2: Taking the Saturdays to Aztec

**Chapter 2: Taking the Saturdays to the outside Aztec Temple**

When Drew and Zak Saturdays surrender to the Monday so that no harm will be given to the Saturdays. They raised their hands meaning they surrender.

(Drew Monday's P.O.V.)

I approach to the Saturday Mother and I began searching weapons all around her body in case she might attack us and my own brat son also were searching other weapons on the Saturday boy. I then took her sword from holder from her back and I put the sword holder behind my back also, and my son took the Saturday weapon the claw and her hands are still in the air. So I lean next to her left ear and I said to her "So Ms. Saturday should we go now?" I said to her and I smile evilly and while I look to the Saturday boy who raise his both hands up "Oooohhh sweetie my baby boy don't worry this will be over soon." Then suddenly I heard growl from Komodo Monday

(Komodo Monday 1st POV)

"Very good my loyalty servants! Now we have completed our objective! Next objective, is to SEND THEM TO OUR WORLD! -Komodo M. shouted-, every Monday family cheered and it was interrupted by Zak Monday.

"So tell me guys, what time is it now?" Zak M. said

(Drew Monday's 1st POV)

"Good question you brat -I said sarcastic- it's 11pm it's so late now it's way past your bedtime now but before that we need to send them to our WORLD NOW!" -I said with a shout and I am super genius of depicting time-

(Komodo Monday's 1st POV)

"Ok so we need to end this quickly! Doc Monday escort the Saturdays to the center of the temple but separate them from cryptids they must be away from each other faces but facing each other, you will grab Doc and Fiskerton and take them to the center and after that one grab extra ropes and cloth from the Saturday Airship and after that untie their ropes from their chest but tie their hands behind their back first make sure it's tight! -I said to him with a command and he agreed and he grab Fiskerton and Doc's arm and take them to the center.-

"Fiskerton carry Komodo and Zon but careful they might be loose!" -I commanded him and he agreed but with a complain and I hit him on my tail and he felt pain and he grab them both and take them to the center.-

"Drew, and Zak make sure make their hands up and take them to the center don't tie their hands behind their backs yet, as they will be walking they might want to pee so do as what they want to do, Drew keep holding that mirror so we can get rid of them already! While I will going at the center watching you!" -I commanded them and they agree and I saw Zon Monday flying around circle to check if someone is there-

"now I will be get going! Now do your job!" -I said with a angry growling-

(Drew Monday 1st POV)

Now I grab Drew's body to face me and I face to my son who pointed the Saturday's claw at his back and I said "Brat take him somewhere else I need some space just the two of us" and he talk back to me saying "why mommy? -saying with a sarcastic word and I was angry- because you want her or something?" I came close to him but I grab the Saturday Mother on my right hand and I pinched very hard to my son and I said "GO DO WHAT I SAY YOU STUPID BRAT!" I said to him with a angry mood.

And Zak Monday said "Alright Mom, geez" and he went with the Saturday.

Now I look at the Saturday Woman and since she hit me with my Tibetan ice sword and she threw me on the ground I decided to hit her as a revenge and I face her with a evil smile and I said "Since you stole my weaponry and hit me on the ground I think you need to be punish" ad after I said that one I punch her stomach and she fell to the floor and she use her one arm to touch the ground while her other arm put her on her stomach. "Now I finally got my revenge let us go now." I said and I pull her Tibetan sword from my back since I carry both of the Tibetan sword and I held her sword and point the tip of the sword at her back and I told her to raise her hands and push her with my arm as we walk until to the center.

Meanwhile at Zak Monday who was taking the boy to the center it was almost there to the outside of temple while walking Zak S. was talking to the Monday and he said "Since you captured my family I need to pee because I couldn't hold much longer." Then Zak M. said to the S. Boy "Ok fine but pee there at the tress" and he grab the boy's body and facing the trees. After Zak S. peed he then raise his arms and began walking to the center.


End file.
